God
"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end..." Being the epitome of purity and goodness, God is the creator of the universe and the Lord of Light. Appearance Though rarely seen by most, God does have a personal appearance. He takes on the the image of a gentle and wise old man usually standing at about 7'5 (even though he can alter his height) with fairly long white hair (that extends to about his neck), and a long, white beard that extends down to his chest. Usually, he will be wearing a white robe with golden trim, but in situations of battle or physical conflict, he will don his suit of angelic armor, the Armor of God. When the need arises for navigation within the proximity (usually during battles as well), God can also, like his angels, sprout angelic wings which he can use to fly around. Background Origin God's background is nothing, yet everything at the same time. He had existed before everything else, before anything. He was there, alone, from the beginning, yet never felt lonely. He possessed all knowledge and all control of everything in the universe, never questioning if he was created, always knowing that He was the Creator. God spent what felt to him like seconds, but were really many millennia, doing nothing but basking in the knowledge of everything that was to come. Creation of Earth & God's Son After spending a countless amount of time floating around as a wise, elderly man (even though it was His image, not man's) in nothingness, God decided that he must use his power to create new things, and so he created a safe haven for himself and everything he thought he would hold dear, which he would name Heaven. Heaven was to be kept pure and maintain goodness, void of any sin and wrongdoing. Once he had built Heaven, God returned to his cosmos, and began to build. Inside the universe he built galaxies, and inside the galaxies, planets. And so he was pleased. It was after He had finished building one of his best accomplishments, Earth, when God met a woman named Lupis, along with some friends of hers, who had fled to God's newly created universe after the woman had been impregnated with a cursed child by spell. He accepted them under one condition: they would assist Him in creating life on Earth. They accepted, and made his universe their new home. One day, Lupis came to God with her pregnancy problem. Not wanting a child, she asked God for his help in getting rid of the baby in her womb. However, valuing life, He refused, and instead came to an agreement with Lupis that he would instead replace the fetus of the cursed unborn child with the fetus of another. Unfortunately, this failed, and instead of replacing the child in her womb, God merely added another. He had created his son, Odaviing, who would eventually be born alongside his sister, Wraith. Lucifer's Betrayal & Creation of Man For a long time, Lupis and her friends and children, along with angels that God had created (and raised as His children) to reside with him in Heaven, lived in harmony. Everyone was happy, and life was content, until one fateful day when one of his angels, Lucifer, murdered Lupis and convinced God's first son, Odaviing, that it was his father who did the deed. Enraged, Odaviing joined Lucifer and rebelled against God, killing some of his angels. God had no choice but to banish Lucifer and Odaviing and the few angels that had taken their side from Heaven. With one of his best friends dead and his son gone, God went into deep sorrow, and in his absence allowed the time for Lucifer and Odaviing to build the underworld and establish armies of demons that they would eventually use to take up arms against God. After many years, God knew he needed to lift his spirits, so he resorted to another creation. He created intelligent creatures in his image, which he would call man. He made them the smartest beings on the planet Earth and gave them free will. For the rest of time, God would love and adore his creations. Destruction of Man Not very long after the creation of man, Hell waged war on Heaven, thinking they had enough power to defeat God and his holy army. However, Lucifer lost this war, which would prove to be his last. There was no more conflict between Heaven and Hell until nearly two thousand years later when Odaviing, the new devil, attempted to destroy Earth. Though almost successful in his attempt, Odaviing was eventually stopped by God, but it was already too late. Half of Earth's population was wiped out by the initial attack. God tried desperately to stop the destruction, but things only escalated when the humans took it upon themselves to wipe out another large portion of their population in fear of the "end times" and descend into anarchy. The remaining humans (only about 1/4 of the original population) split up, some forming their own societies, and some surviving on their own. Needless to say, God was devastated after what had happened to his most cherished accomplishment, and again fell into deep sorrow while supernatural beings from other universes invaded his, making Earth and places throughout space their new homes. Ever since then, though still very powerful, God has been weaker because of his sadness of the loss of man and most remaining humans not keeping their faith in him. Current Status God was killed after Odaviing's daughter, Onyxia, murdered him and usurped the throne of Heaven and the title of God. Though it would seem that he would be more of a challenge to kill, God has not been seen since Onyxia removed his head from his shoulders and became God herself. Abilities As the Lord of Light and the Creator of the universe, God was once the single most powerful being in existence, but now, not so much. That being said, however, God is still extremely strong, utilizing the powers that he has. In battle, he will wear a heavy suit of armor called the Armor of God, and wield his sword, the Sword of the Spirit. God can sprout angelic wings to fly for quick transportation. He can also manipulate light and light magic against his foes, and is proficient at healing others using magic as well. Although taking on the appearance of an old man, God is very fit and skilled in battle with no problem maneuvering. Relationships * Children: (Technically) all humans and angels, Odaviing Varo * Grandchildren: Lucious Varo, Aya Varo, Juno Varo, Onyxia Harvey * Siblings: none * Parents: none * Romances: none Category:Character Category:Male